Alkondarie
by Matli
Summary: ¿Sólo sexo sin compromiso, o algo más?  One shot, medio song-fic. Es mejor que el summary, en serio, je.   Enjoy it.


Mai hime es, bueno de quien sea mio no evidentemente.

Musturrek Sartunde, canción en la que medio me baso, es de Gatibu, tampoco es mia, cachis.

El significado del título al final así que ¡lee! y te cuento luego^_^

* * *

><p>"<em>Voy a llegar tarde, ¿mi ropa, dónde coño está mi ropa, la camisa…"<em>

Sólo un sueño, sólo era un suelo, uno de los que tanto tenía Natsuki desde que empezó a salir con Shizuru. Shizuru Fujino, la exuberante castaña Shizuru Fujino, la perfecta vicepresidenta de una gran compañía y la perfecta esposa de un joven pero genial médico de día, la amante de una simple profesora de instituto de noche, la amante de Natsuki Kuga.

La pequeña Natsuki, esa peliazul de aire despistado que le volvió loca en cuanto la vio por primera vez, allí en la salida del instituto donde daba clases, sentada en el suelo, con sus apuntes desparramados por la acera, después de darse tremendo golpe contra un hombre al salir corriendo sin fijarse por donde andaba.

Después de eso la ayudo a levantarse y se quedo prendada al ver sus ojos, esos grandes y verdes ojos, esos ojos que miraban con horror sus apuntes tirados y desordenados. Le ayudo a recoger y le preguntó si quería un café. _"Un café y lo que quieras"_era lo que le habría gustado a Natsuki decirle al ver a tremenda mujer ayudándole; alta, morena, con unos ojazos rojos, un perfecto traje de pantalón y chaqueta gris, un porte elegante, inigualable y allí estaba invitándole a un café.

Aceptó, por supuesto, y después del café qué se alargo dos horas, vino una comida al día siguiente, al siguiente una copa, y a la semana ya estaban besándose con frenesí en la puerta de la casa de Natsuki, con las camisas descolocadas, el pulso agitado y el pelo totalmente revuelto. Sí, esa noche terminaron haciendo el amor en el suelo de la sala, no fueron capaces de llegar hasta el dormitorio.

Así pasaron tres meses, tres meses de sexo desenfrenado, _"Sólo sexo, sin compromiso"_es lo que le dijo Shizuru a Natsuki después de esa primera vez, tenía marido y no parecía querer dejarlo por una simple profesora que no podía darle esa vida perfecta que soñó de pequeña, esos dos perfectos niños que parecía destinada a tener, sólo una aventura un poco de sexo, sin ataduras, una aventura, probar cosas nuevas, descubrir nuevos horizontes, y eso le estaba pasando factura a Natsuki.

-Sólo eres su juguetito Nats, sólo eso, su "pequeño" juguetito, jamás dejara a su marido por ti, así que ahora duérmete.  
><em><br>Ring, ring, ring…_

-Puto teléfono, joder quien llama a las –Natsuki mira el reloj mientras se acerca al escandaloso teléfono, que parecía querer despertar a todo el bloque-23:00 ,coño, mañana madrugo, espero que sea bueno.

-¡Diga!-contesta malhumorada, se le nota el tono enfadado, tiene mal despertar, pero la mujer del otro lado del teléfono ya sabe eso y no se lo toma a mal.

-Nats nena deja de renegar, y ven para mi casa mi marido no está, soy toda tuya esta noche, ven.

Y Natsuki vuelve a caer, no puede negarse a una llamada de Shizuru, aunque cada vez que va dice ser la última, no puede terminarlo ella le ama, aunque solo quiera sexo ella se lo dará.

Termina de despertarse y mientras busca un pantalón en el armario se mira las manos, le tiemblan, está nerviosa, es como si fuese la primera vez que haría eso.

-Este es perfecto-. Ya tiene la ropa que quiere llevar, total, sabe a lo que va, un simple vaquero y una camisa le bastan. Pero vuelve a pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría pasar más tiempo juntas, salir a cenar en sábado por la noche, ver una película tiradas en el sofá, hacer cosas sin necesidad de mirar el reloj continuamente. Y como todo el mundo sabe, pensar no es bueno y el pantalón decide no entrar.

-Vamos Nats concéntrate Shiz te espera, tú Shiz te espera, joder voy a llegar tarde.

Y así con la camisa a medio cerrar, que por no ser menos ha decidido no atarse, baja corriendo las escaleras, ya se la atara en el coche.

Llega al portal de Shizuru y allí está ella con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en el horizonte, le está esperando, sólo a ella, _"sólo sexo"_esas palabras resuenan en su cerebro, pero al verle con esa bata tan sexy, decide no seguir pensando, va donde ella le coge las manos y le mira sonrojada, con esa mirada tímida que pone cada vez que va a su casa sabiendo a lo que va.

Sí, esa es la Natsuki qué ama Shizuru, esa por la que piensa dejar a su marido, esa noche se lo dirá, pero ahora no es momento, ahora es momento de disfrutar.

El primer calentón les entra en el portal mientras esperan al ascensor, se besan; primero es un beso tierno, suave con calma, pero pasan a la lucha de lenguas, al desenfreno antes de que se abran las puertas del ascensor, no pueden esperar más, las manos no están quietas, si no llega terminaran dando un show en el portal. Llega el ascensor, y ya dentro terminan de desatarse, la bata de Shizuru está más abierta que cerrada, y las manos de Natsuki están recorriendo su espalda y abdomen, sin dejar la lucha de lenguas.

Llegan al piso, Shizuru abre la puerta mientras Natsuki besa su cuello, es su punto débil y lo sabe, le vuelven loca esos besos en el cuello y nuca. Consiguen entrar y ya Shizuru no se contiene se quita la bata y se lanza contra Natsuki, pero la ropa de Natsuki no tiene ganas de colaborar, los botones no se sueltan, y la cremallera del pantalón parece no querer bajar.

-Oh dios, primero no entran y ahora no salen, quítalo como sea Shiz, ¡quiero sentirte ya!

-Tranqui fiera, tenemos toda la noche- Shizuru, siempre es ella la que termina calmándose un poco, para poder disfrutar de la noche entera.

Después de diseminar la ropa por la habitación llegan al sofá, primera parada, primeras caricias de la noche.

-Eres preciosa Shiz -. Murmura Natsuki antes de chupar un pezón de su morena, lo chupa y mordisquea hasta escuchar sus primeros gemidos, al oírla gemir su nombre sube hasta su boca y la besa, con calma, pausadamente quiere disfrutar del momento, se sienta en su estomago y se deleita la vista, sabe que si es valiente será la última noche que haga eso, está cansada de sexo sin compromiso, pero vuelve a meter ese pensamiento en lo más profundo de su cabeza y vuelve a recorrerla con la mirada.

-Perfecta.

Le recorre el cuerpo a besos, despacio, deleitándose con los gemidos que escucha. Y en ese sofá llegan los primeros orgasmos, pero no los últimos. La mañana siguiente las encuentra ya en la cama acariciándose mutuamente después de una noche loca de pasión, en ese momento Shizuru se llena de valor, se lo va a decir, le dirá que ya tiene los papeles del divorcio, que deja a su marido, que solo la quiere a ella.

-Natsuki…

_Ring,ring,ring._

-Perdona, tengo que contestar, ahora vuelvo-_"Maldito telefonillo, como sea el cartero me lo cargo, después de lo que me ha costado decidirme a decírselo y ahora esto"_piensa mientras se levanta desnuda y se dirige a la entrada.

_-Cielo soy yo, acabo de aparcar, ábreme._

-Nats es mi marido tienes que irte…lo siento.

Y allí va a la carrera, ropa interior, zapatillas, pantalones…no entran, la camisa tampoco decide abotonarse, vaya día, sus manos están demasiado nerviosas como para atinar, da igual solo le quedan unos segundos, sale corriendo escaleras abajo a medio vestir, ni un beso, ni un adiós, nada, y se decide, esa será la última vez, está cansada de ese juego, está cansada de salir siempre corriendo, de tener la cabeza en otra cosa cada vez que está dando clases, cansada de poner su corazón en juego con ese tipo de relación que no lleva a nada, sí, le llamara después en la hora de la comida. _Se acabo_.

_"Oh dios, se ha terminado se lo he dicho ,¡Sí!, unos meses y estaré soltera otra vez, bueno no fufufu… Natsuki, tengo que llamarle, se veía dolida al irse. Ya sé, iré a buscarle en la comida y se lo diré, estaré solo para ella, podremos salir juntas sin miedo a que nos vea algún conocido. Le gustará, lo sé, ella me quiera, si… bueno, eso espero"._

-Hola buscaba a la profesora Kuga.

-¿Y usted es…?

-¡Shizuru!

-Ya la he encontrado, muchas gracias por su tiempo-. _Tía antipática._

Un par de besos, es su colegio y no puede besarle como le gustaría, aún no, un poco más y será suya.  
><em><br>"Ahora o nunca Nats, se valiente, quiero terminar esta relación, si eso suena bien, venga díselo, dejara de doler en unos días ya lo veras, dile"._

-Natsuki…

-Shizuru…

-Tu primero Shizuru.

-Que te parece si vamos a comer y te lo cuento allí.

-Vale, dame un minuto voy a por mí chaqueta y ahora vuelvo.

Sigue con la misma ropa con la que fue a la noche a casa de Shizuru, pero ha cambiado las zapatillas por zapatos y el pelo revuelto por… el pelo casi revuelto, está preciosa, al ver como se aleja hacía la sala de profesores Shizuru se termina de convencer, sí, se lo dirá quiere que sea solo suya.

-Ya estoy vamos.

Disfrutan de una agradable comida, pero se les nota idas, Natsuki está triste, se le nota, no puede ocultarlo realmente ha puesto demasiado en esa relación sin futuro, _"¿a partir de ahora, me escucharas cuando te diga que las relaciones de solo sexo no te convienen?, cabezona"._

-Shizuru yo quería decirte, que bueno… estos meses han sido agradables…pero… ya sabíamos que no podría durar y … bueno no quiero una relación de solo sexo, así, que esto… pues eso… esto….-. Un dedo en su boca le hace callar, la morena ya ve por donde va y no quiere que termine, sabe que le quiere dejar, lleva notando que no le agradaba ser el segundo plato un tiempo.

-Yo tampoco quiero una relación así.

-Entonces este el fin, ¿no?, espero que te vaya bien Shizuru.

-No.

-¿No?

-No, Natsuki, espera antes de que te marches sin mirar atras, yo…umm he-dejado-a-mi-marido-en-nada-estoy-soltera-te-quiero ¿quieres-ser-mi-novia?-. Ya esta lo ha dicho, histérica atacada, pero lo ha dicho.

-Shiz…yo… yo… también.

-¿¡Tú también has dejado a tu marido!-bromea para calmarse,_" oh dios, ella también me quiere, sí, SÍ, Sííííííí"._

-No tonta yo también te quiero, y si quiero ser tu novia, que poquito ha faltado je.

-Lo sé, pero no es nada, ya me lo cobrare- Shizuru le guiña un ojo consiguiendo que Natsuki se sonroje, definitivamente esa es la persona con la quiere pasar el resto de su vida. __"A la mierda los sueños de infancia, mi príncipe azul es una princesa".__

Salen del restaurante tomadas de la mano, y llegan a la trasera del instituto de Natsuki, tiene que volver en un rato, aún le quedan un par de clases y aunque quiera pasarse el resto de la tarde mirando a Shizuru y sonriendo como una tonta no se puede escaquear.

- Ara, una última cosa Nats, para ser mi novia tienes que prometerme una cosa.

Natsuki la mira desconcertada-Pero si has sido tú la que me lo ha pedido-.

-Sí, pero… solo prométeme una cosa-.

-Dime.

-Yo te quiero mucho, y me encanta tu culito en esos pantalones, y como marcan tus curvas esa camisa-sonrojo de Natsuki, sonrisa de Shizuru-pero líbrate de ellos, o los quemo como vuelva a pasar lo de esta última noche.

-Trato, yo también te quiero, baka.

END.

* * *

><p>Lo prometido es deuda, Alkondarie significa camisa en vasco, es evidente por que lo pongo ¿no? jeje.<p>

La canción Musturrek Sartunde es está** http: / /www. youtube. com/watch? v= 9bNwBOWKUvk** ya sabeís huequitos fuera. Y como presupongo que no entendereis el idioma un rápido resumen. Chica llama a chico le dice que su marido no esta y que se pase, el de los nervios no se puede vestir, luego allí no se puede desvertir, hacen lo del fic, ascensor sofa, desnudos gemir ropa por todas partes, _"ta zu biluzik( y tú desnuda) _me encanta esa frase como si no fuese obvio jeje. Luego llega marido el no se puede vestir , tarari tarara repetir repetir, ella le dice que le llama y fin. El happy ending y los sentimientos potitos son mios porque soy una cursi horrenda.

Pd1: Como casí todo lo que escribo es shot no he podido agradecer los reviews, así que lo hago ahora, muchas gracias un honor que perdais algo de vuestro tiempo dejandome un comentario, y "fierainquieta" si alguien le cambiase el sexo a Natsuki, se daría un fenomeno único; un personaje de anime que sale de la pequeña pantalla para matar a todoooooooosssss ( I love psico-Shiz). Y sí pienso terminar mi otro fic, solo fue un bajón creativo ya solucionado.

Pd2: Si os gusta el (pop)-rock en otros idiomas, os aconsejo los dos primeros discos de Gatibu, no todas sus canciones son así jeje, del tercero no puedo deciros nada porque no lo he escuchado entero.

Pd3: Sí, son las 9 de la mañana aquí, pero hace un calor de muerte y no puedo estudiar, así que me dedico a limpiar el ordenador y encontrar estas cosas perdidas (este fic tambien esta en un foro, es mio, lo subi yo, no plagio)

Salud2


End file.
